1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which includes a transparent display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of electronics, various types of display apparatus are used in various fields. Particularly, recently more and more people study and discuss a next-generation display apparatus which includes a transparent display.
A transparent display is an apparatus that is formed of a transparent display panel so that objects may be viewed through the display panel. In a related art, a display panel is manufactured by using an opaque semiconductor compound such as silicon (Si), gallium arsenic (GaAs), or the like. However, as various application fields, which may not be handled by using the related art display panel, have been developed, attempts to develop new types of electronic device have been made. As a result, a transparent display has been developed.
A transparent display is configured to include a transparent oxide semiconductor layer, and thus, has transparent characteristics. When using a transparent display, a user can see necessary information by means of a screen of the transparent display, while viewing a rear background located at a back side of the transparent display. This characteristic allows the spatial, temporal constraints to be overcome, and thus new ways for utilizing the transparent characteristics need to be sought for.